Wild War Child
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: Reborn as THE Uchiha Madara? Sure, that's doable. But factor in suddenly NOT being born the possible male heir her father wanted, possessing the ability to either make or break the ninja world, and a certain Senju idiot who SHOULD be all over Mito instead of doing whatever he thought he was doing with her, and THAT'S when everything goes to the dogs. SI-Oc Hashirama/SI-Fem-Madara.
1. Welcome To This Place

She can not understand what's going on.

The last thing she remembers is the darkness after the beeping had run flat and suddenly she's here. In this place that she doesn't know and doesn't want to ever want to become familiar with.

Everything is loud and hectic, phantom touches and distant voices come then go. An invasive energy slithers through her veins and she squirms against it because that is not _normal_ and it shouldn't be _happening_.

There is a horrid screeching sound paired with too bright lights, and a feeling of claustrophobia because _oh god somebody was wrapping her up_. She's scared, she's trapped in someone's arms, she's crying way too high and loud for her lungs to handle and - _oh sweet Jesus the screams were coming from her._

A hand appears at her back in an attempt to bring comfort. A rhythmic pat that the body - the small, wailing body that isn't-shouldn't-couldn't be hers but she knows it is - instantly shimmered down at and she for a split second nearly sinks into docility. Blurry eyes forces themselves open because goddammit, she refused to submit because she still doesn't understand!

Now don't get her wrong she knows what has happened in the innate way that one knows the back of their hand and she isn't sure whether she should shout in relief or terror but that is a different matter entirely.

A voice breaks through the buzzing hum of the rest and where the patting fails, these words succeed, stunning her into a simpering silence.

"What's wrong with her?"

It takes her scrambled and unsure brain about a few minutes for her fundamentally English thought process to translate what the woman said from the Japanese language she hadn't used in over four years into something comprehensible. But what she got was "her" what's" and "wrong" and she knows that if she wasn't practically shaking with terror she could have done a better job. Though regardless she manages to pull the sentence together.

"I'm not sure, Sasana-hime." Another woman says as a glowing intrusive, probing hand settled on her chest and against her will she can feel her muscles contract and relax; she can't help but feel violated after everything is through. Grateful for the crazed emotional reprieve but touched in sole irreversible way all the same.

"It could the feeling of unfamiliar chakra circling around hers," She went onto explain with a worried twist of her brow. "But most newborns assimilate after being in contact with other beings. So we will just have to wait and see."

Something broke in her at the word newborn. Something fractured, something spun and dipped, and a digging feeling of panic nestled its way into her chest and curled around her heart.

She was a _baby_.

She had _died_ and become a _baby_.

She wanted to _cry_.

She wanted to _cry very badly_.

But she couldn't because of that woman, whatever she had done ruined any chance of expression.

**_IF ONLY THAT'S SHE-WITCH DIDN'T USE HER VOODOO TO FUCK WITH HER EMOTIONS!_**

Trying to struggle from the languid hold of what ever that woman had done to her when she calmed her down she practically raged a futile war from inside out. Knowing the angry, scared, and confused tears wouldn't fall until her condition wore off she allows herself just this once to settled into the woman's arms as she diligently listened in the conversation.

She may be this person's - _dear god she couldn't even think it - **product of mitosis**_ but it didn't mean she would now, if ever agree with any of their decisions concerning her.

"-name her Sasana-hime?" The other woman asked. "From my understanding Tajima-sama has given you permission to name the child if it is a girl." And at the sentence she found her first problem with her new life. Obvious sexism and dismissal of a child born without a thing dangling between her legs. It would be just her luck to be born in a time before a women's rights movement.

"Madara." The woman says without a second of hesitation. "I want her to be named Madara."

The nurse - for who else could she be to tend to a previously pregnant woman - let out a chuckle.

"It seems like you've given this a lot of thought to give me a name so quickly." She said with a raised brow.

Sasana nodded with a sheepish smile as she stroked a finger down her nose. "Madara" had to fight herself not to flinch in disgust at the completely unwanted touch. If the woman noticed she didn't call attention to it.

"I had been hoping for a girl after birthing so many boys Asa." She confessed. "I honestly thought that Madara would end up male and though I am happy I fear Tajima is not."

Asa the nurse patted the woman's knee in a sign of comfort. "I think it is good Madara-hime is a female. Tajima-sama has other male heirs in line before her and maybe some after." She placated. "One girl will not change that."

Sasana gave an unfair curl of her lips before cuddling her closer and looking down into her face.

Though her eyes were blurry and she could barely see, she could make out the dark hair and similar colored eyes and she wondered if she looked the same before the feeling of the invasive energy washed over her.

"It's been a long birth and I think both Madara-hime and you deserve some rest." Asa said gently. "Sleep, I will wake you when the next day comes."

And so she did.

* * *

When she first opened her eyes to behold her new surroundings the newly dubbed "Madara" - what would be the use of using the name that no one here would ever acknowledge her by - went through the stages of five stages of grief.

First up was denial.

Here she began to diligently reject the reality of the situation, ignoring the calm insistent voice in her head telling her to face the music and stuck her proverbial head in the sand. It was a normal reaction to rationalize overwhelming emotions and she was drowning. She knew it was a defense mechanism that buffers the immediate shock, she blocked out the words and hid from the facts. But it was only a temporary response that carried one through the first wave of pain.

Soon after came anger and it burned through her like lava.

As the masking effects of denial and isolation wore off, reality and its pain re-emerged with a vengeance. She are not ready. The intense emotion was deflected from her vulnerable core, redirected and expressed as a rage that left her gasping and breathless. And this anger was aimed at everything that crossed her mind.

The nurses, that woman who birthed this body, Tajima (who she hadn't met yet), herself and rationally, she knew that none of them - or at the very least herself and the women - were not to be blamed. Emotionally, however, she resented all of them for preparing her way into this place. Sasana for getting pregnant by Tajima, and Asa for delivering her.

But once the anger faded away, a pleading feeling took hold and she began the next stage of bargaining.

The normal reaction to feelings of helplessness and vulnerability is often a need to regain control.

_If only I had sought medical attention sooner I wouldn't have died…_

_If only I wouldn't have I died I wouldn't be here…_

_If only I go back and change this..._

Secretly, she began to pray to the God she never thought existed in an attempt to postpone the inevitable. She knew this defence was weaker but she had to try something to protect herself.

Depression followed suit.

Sadness and regret warred for supremacy inside.

She would never get to do all the things she wanted.

She would never see anyone she held dear to her again.

She would be forced to start over with a family she wasn't sure she would ever be able to accept and she had never felt so alone.

This was a part she loathed, she had never been one to pity or feel sorry for herself but right now she couldn't seem to help it.

And she finished up with acceptance.

It wasn't her being brave when she accepted her situation. It was her giving herself a chance to be here, to be alive and not go crazy. It was either embrace it or lose her mind at this point and it wasn't a hard decision to choose. So with tears streaming down her face she started to scream and cry, not halting even when the woman known as her mother rushed in and held her close. If anything that made it worse, being faced with the outcome of her choice so soon. Or when she called for the nurse Asa and she could feel the energy flicker in an attempt to placate around hers.

Eventually, whether if it was because of the energy she spent bawling for hours she drifted off into an oddly peaceful sleep. Madara would deal with this when she woke up again, she had enough for today.

* * *

**So I finally got this out there! I was actually scared that someone else would do it before I could but I'm sure there are no SI's for Madara. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. This will be a Hashirama/fem-SI-Madara. I feel that if canon!Madara was a girl then they would have gotten to together. Opinions?**

**Now imagine the options an SI as him having the chances to shape the future. She'll figure out where she is next chapter. I'll try to make to at least 3k but no promises.**

**I also have an updating schedule that I will post on my profile today so check it out to see when your favorite story will be updated.**

**Please review.**


	2. Realizations

Infancy for her was a series of black outs, periodically waking up to see different faces hovering over hers. Not having enough time to panic before she fell asleep it didn't bother her as much as it usually would have.

She had no idea how long her time in suspension lasted but she was glad that it was over. So far she had been up for a few hours and had yet to pass out. Madara noticed that she had grown, physically from her perspective her limbs seemed longer and there was hair curling over her shoulders. Thick unmanageable hair if the bushyness was anything to go by.

She didn't know her age but she did know that usually infants exited through constant need for sleep stage around the age of five months to a year of so and since she was lucid Madara decided to go with that.

Peering around her room for the first time she noticed how bare it was. Not that she exactly wanted a clutter packed room but most families who had a newborn child filled their rooms with toys and gadgets. This only cemented her thoughts about her being lower a food chain because of her sex, either that or they were poor and by the expensive look of this place she doubted it.

Furrowing her bore Madara could feel something nudging her from her thoughts. The mysterious entity nestled in her core - the one she had taken ad the result of reincarnation - had felt something brush against it and she painstakingly began the process of turning her head towards the door.

On cue two boys entered into her room, both whispering furiously to each other.

Narrowing her eyes at the duo - or attempting to, her control over her facial expressions was shot at the moment - Madara wondered who they could be to so easily enter her room. She could clearly recall being called Madara-hime by th e nurse and both of her parents had the same respectful suffix attached to their names. They must be important here if that's how they we addressed on a daily basis.

Taking in the appearance of the boys - black hair and eyes, did everyone here look like that? - she screwed her face up at the clothes they were wearing.

A dark yukata paired with pants and bandages tying down the ends.

That - that was a very old fashioned way to dress.

"Look she's awake!" One of the boys hissed and Madara jumped at how loud he suddenly got. "Let's go say hi now Juushiro."

Juushiro, the older looking boy with long hair scowled. "You can't just go in there okay? Haha-eu said to wait!" He scolded. "Takada!"

Takada, the one with the short hair and a white head band on, took a step into the room and stuck out his tongue. "Why do you call kaa-chan that?" He asked with a frown. "You know what, I don't care. What I do care about is our new sister we've only ever seen once but it looks like you don't!"

Apparently these were her new siblings. Madara didn't know what to think about this so she didn't think at all.

Heading towards her Takada tossed his-_their_ brother a haughty look.

"I'll have her calling me nii-sama in no time fla-HEY!" He pouted staring at the older boy _who was_ _suddenly there and holding Madara in his arms_. "Using a technique is cheating!"

Juushiro shrugged. "Don't be jealous because you can't do it yet."

His face grew red. "I CAN TOO!"

Sticking one finger in his ear Juushiro blew a raspberry. "Oya, oya, is that a lie I hear?"

"You know I'm not lying!" Takada hissed, narrowing obsidian eyes. "You saw me using it during training. You're just trying to make me look bad in front of Madara-chan!"

Juushiro looked down at her bland deadpan expression and back to his-**_their_** brother. "You're doing a bang up job all by yourself. Way to set the Uchiha standard idiot, if she says something stupid as her first word Chichi-eu will have your head."

Blinking at the word Uchiha she automatically thought of that emotional kid Sasuke and his homicidal-for-the-greater-good brother Itachi because let's face it, what else could a title like that lead you too?

Brushing it off to the side because the two things couldn't be related she allowed her two new brothers to argue over her for a while before one of them suggested they see who could make her laugh first.

"That sounds like a stupid idea." Juushiro said. "Do you think I'm gonna let you be the guiding hand to our imouto based on a hilarity contest?"

"Please, she'd take one look at the thing you call a face and she would die of laughter."

Letting out a little bleat of a chuckle which earned her two pairs of eyes on her face Madara allowed her face to fall back into its neutral blank expression.

"Well look at that," Juushiro hummed. "I win, now get out and leave my protégé and I alone." Shoving the struggling Takada towards the door with one hand Madara was impressed that a boy his age was so strong.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" He cried out. "That doesn't count because you didn't except the challenge!"

"Don't care, ain't gonna care anytime soon, I still won, goodbye." Slamming the tatami door after the stumbling boy it wasn't long before a poof sounded and Madara was whirled around to see Takada emerging out of a cloud of smoke.

She blinked. What in the world?

"Ha! Like I would let you get off that easily!" Takada declared. "If you don't want to take that challenge then how about the usual?"

At this Juushiro smirked and she felt unsafe. "Oh you're on, that's practically my specialty."

"If we listened to you taking a shit would also be your specialty." The younger boy muttered lowly but both of them heard him. "So to the field yards?"

"Meet you there."

The next thing Madara knew was the feeling of wind in her ears and she was slumping against Juushiro like a rag doll. What even?

"Hey, are you gonna hold her and do it?" Takada asked. "Because if she gets hurt that's on you."

Scowling at the other boy he held Madara out from his body and stared deep into her eyes.

"Don't scream." Was all he said before he let her drop to the ground.

The shriek - not a scream, after all how in the world could she ever disobey her older brother?! - that had built up in her chest lodged in her throat as a second pair of arms caught her.

Sighing in relief she turned to sloppily kiss Takada's face for saving her re-life when she came face to face with Juushiro.

Angry and confused - because hello, he had dropped her! - she slapped his face.

He shot her an amused look. "Your sister sure has a right hook."

"Technically speaking she's also yours." A familiar voice said and Madara nearly broke her neck trying to turn around to view Juushiro who was standing next to Takada, then back to also-Juushiro who was holding her in his hands.

Breathing deeply, Madara closed her eyes.

_I will not scream and cry. I will not scream and cry. I will not-_

"At the same time then?" Her older brother asked, ignoring the panicking, hyperventilating child his clone-thing-demon was holding.

"One."

She could handle this, she could keep her calm.

"Two."

Maybe she was wrong and this was all a _coincidence_. A big, freaky, reincarnation _coincidence!_

"Three."

Yeah, that was it. She could _rationalize_ this and she would not _cry_ and-

"Go!"

-and out of their mouths flew giant sized, actual balls of fire. Madara could feel the heat slide over her skin and ruffle her hair. It was bright like nothing she had ever seen in real life but just like something she had seen from the opposite side of a t.v. screen.

"-totally made mines bigger than yours!" Takada shouted glaring over at the longer haired boy

"Dont kid yourself," Juushiro groused. "Mines was bigger."

Blocking out their squabbling she stared numbly at the smoking grass. Deciding to just give in before she gave herself a hernia from all the effort to restrain herself, she promptly burst into tears.

* * *

**She's figured it out. You guys got to meet her older brothers, there's only one more of them I have to introduce. What do you think of their personalities? This was a hard scene for me because I wanted to have her realization be perfect. I feel like it wouldn't take long for someone to figure it out if they were born in the warring states era, with all the fighting happening left and right.**

** Please review. Excuse the errors.**


	3. Rationalize

_She_ was _Uchiha Madara._

_Uchiha Madara_ was _her_.

One and the same, now and forever more.

But she was a girl now and damn her if that didn't screw her in the end. Cradled in her mother's arms as she tore into her brothers for their neglection of her safety Madara did what she did best and rationalized.

She did not spend years on her analytical and sociology degrees for them to go to waste now. She felt herself sink into a state of prioritizing as she focused in.

By the time canon!Madara had met Hashirama the brothers before her had been dead and it had been him and Izuna left. There was no way she was going to be left playing the part of the distressing damsel but she wasn't so used to wearing rose-colored glasses that she couldn't see that as a woman she was all but be welcomed on the battlefield and Madara was not okay with that.

Don't get her wrong she was terrified of having to fight - to kill another human being - but she was more scared of dying from an enemy attack because her genitalia prevented her from developing the abilities she knew she had. She was scared of being caught without a defense, scared of only being able to scream while a blade dug itself into her chest because she would want nothing more than to take the bastard who took her down out with her.

Besides she would trust the desensitization methods to kick in by the time she actually had to take a life. Madara knew they existed because she saw it used in the Manga in different ways. Glammoring up the Shinobi life making it seem like the dream job and slowly implanting the subliminal message that it was easy to slip a kunai between your opponents ribs and she hoped it wouldn't take long for the conditioning to happen.

She didn't need any other set backs such as her previous morals holding her back as horrible as that sounded. No one else had such limitations and showing a "weakness" like that would only cement the opinion that women didn't belong anywhere else but in the bed and kitchen.

Male Madara's body was now hers and just because she didn't have his parts didn't mean she didn't have his potential abilities. He had been a powerhouse and it was true that women were physically weaker than men so that only meant she would have to try a little harder.

Being ignorant in this place was good for no one. She knew enough about chakra to get herself that far but as for fighting forms and weapon training she would either need one of her brothers to teach her the basics, prove herself to her father, or create her own improvised style.

The first and last options were best to be completed for the second to be worthwhile. Though she had never met the man known as her father she was sure that he wouldn't accept anything half assed from a woman who thought she could fight with the men.

First things first she would have to show everyone that she was a "prodigy", get them interested. Her first step would be to start speaking as soon as she could and respond to verbal commands when directed at her. Madara had to make herself stand out, make it impossible for her to be pushed to the side or ignored. She wanted to impress them early on to make it easier for herself later. She also needed to be mobile even sooner than that, she had no idea how her brothers got killed but if it was with a home attack she wanted to be able to move.

There was also a draw back to appearing strong, they could just decide to pair her with some big name in the clan to produce little Sharingan babies and Madara knew if it came to that she would rather tear out her womb. Call her a feminist but her body was a temple not to be defiled even if this one wasn't her original.

If (and this was a very big if) she was given permission to fight she would not do it as a girl.

No, the threat of rape was very real here. In a time period of war like the one in this universe woman were viewed like objects, a glorified sex tool. If she was caught by an enemy clan she knew that wouldn't hesitate to hurt her any way they could and as a female that was the easiest way.

Looking like a girl on the battlefield was basically putting a bullseye on her back for every overconfident warrior there was, Madara wasn't stupid or prideful enough to do it, to throw the fact that she was allowed on the field in their faces. So she would dress herself as a boy and continue the facade until she was skillful enough to protect herself.

She could pull off androgynous, especially if she looked the same as Madara at a young age but even if she didn't the right hair cut and bandages could do wonders. Her voice wasn't a problem until puberty hit and hopefully by then she'll measure up her canon self.

If she remembered correctly the women were primarily used as healers here. That would most likely give her an edge with chakra control and a reason to sit in on the training of her brothers under the guise of practicing her iryo-ninjutsu to patch them up. And depending on when she activated her Sharingan - because rest assured there was no way she wouldn't achieve the necessary trauma to set it off and there was no guarantee that she would get it the same time as in the manga - she would watch some of the more experienced ninja spar to copy their movements for later use.

As soon as she was alone she would set about manipulating the internal energy she could always feel. But she would wait to showcase it, she wanted to appear gifted not unnatural.

* * *

**I'm trying to present this Madara as someone who is very intelligent, very thoughtful, she doesn't like to do things without a plan if she's in a position where she can't manage the outcome. She's one of those people who would not like to go into anything without having a basis for the near future. She adaptable, very rational and hates being trapped in a corner. She's very go-to about things and is used to being in control.**

**A little hint is that the more she rationalizes something that can't be rationalized (in example someone death, someone stupid action that knowingly gets them killed, or a certain Senju's feelings) that's when you know she's panicking. Tell me what you think of her.**

**If I was in this Era I would be very scared of rape. Back then they were hard asses and in every feudal like civilization and war time women were always in the worse positions. I would dress up as a boy too. Tell me what you think of her plans. Please excuse any errors and review.**

**I'll try to update quickly.**


	4. Chakra and Tajima

Deciding to wait until she could sit up without falling over and using her tripod position to manipulate her chakra externally, Madara instead focused on getting a feel for it. For while she had been actively seeking out her energy and the energy of others.

The first step to learning how to use something is to become familiar with all its extremities.

Chakra in one word for her was vibrant. It vibrated and twisted, spiked and looped, and was very telling for a person's personality. In example her mother's chakra felt calm and soft like silk. It was flexible and yielding, and Madara would admit that Sasana felt like safety and home even if she might never come to accept this place.

Her brothers though were complete opposites but similar enough to feel that they were related.

Her youngest brother's was rowdy and rampant, it swirled like a tempest and felt bright as if it was seared into her senses but at the same time it flickered with sharp feeling she often found in the oldest. It reminded her on more than one occasion that he was more attentive than his boisterous exterior told.

While Juushiro's was...structured for lack of a better term. It moved with purpose, stood still when he did and waited until he decided action was needed. But when Takada managed to rile Juushiro up, their chakra was near indistinguishable from each other.

Madara couldn't sense hers like she could everyone else's but she could find it and get used to the sensation of it.

Laying down in her crib for her afternoon nap she stared up at the ceiling before sliding her eyes closed.

Now she knew how she picked up on chakra sources that weren't internalized, it was similar to an invisible radar or sonar and whenever someone was within her range it blipped up in her mind and she could sense them. Her chakra felt their chakra, that's how it worked.

So the only thing she needed to do was reverse the direction of her "sonar" until it was focused on the warm feeling in her stomach.

Madara knew a few things about the chakra points or gates from her time in yoga class and her chakra base like everyone else's was in their Sacral Center.

She couldn't (or wouldn't since she wasn't going to try) bring any of it out of her body yet but that didn't mean she couldn't move in around on the inside.

It was a slow and tedious process and at certain times she got so frustrated at the lack of progress that she would give up and brood over the reasons for the delay and confuse her mother on why she was so grumpy.

Madara knew some aspects about chakra would be harder for her to learn how to do and some would be easier so she didn't let the obstacles get her down too much and just kept at it.

Suppressing a yawn Madara felt her energy coil in her stomach and she focused on expanding and compressing it. An action that over time was becoming second nature.

On one occasion she had Sasana bursting into her room in protector mode because apparently if she pushed and pulled her chakra at a fast enough rate it turns into a sort of flare for distress. So after that Madara has taken to going slower.

Have you ever been extremely conscious of a specific part of your body and gotten the pins and needles feeling there? This experience was like that but swap pins and needles with warmth and awareness.

All of the gates were connected by chakra pathways so thought getting it from one location to the next was simple but moving it was not. Especially since her mind and soul was foreign to this kind of thing but it gave her time to memorize the way her energy moved.

Madara didn't know if this was the standard way chakra moved but when she pushed and pulled it was like an elastic band. When she pulled to far or pushed to hard it snapped back into place and settled back into the way it was when she started at her center.

Maybe it responded that way because she was still a child or that was its "at ease" position but Madara figured she find out soon enough and shelved that thought until a later date.

Letting out a little huff she released her hold on her chakra and opened her eyes. Bringing one carefully controlled (if only she had as much leeway with her limbs as she did her chakra) hand to swipe away the wet and sticky hair clinging to her forehead she frowned.

She knew chakra work was exhausting as shown by all the fatigued medical ninja in the series when all they had to do was sit there and it didn't surprise her how little stamina she had. Madara estimated about seven to eight minutes she had spent toying with her chakra and her goal was to add two minutes to that by a month or so.

Rolling herself over with a grunt she pushed herself up into her tripod position and stared at the door.

"Kaa-ch'n!" She called in her slightly impeded voice, knowing that her mother always kept an ear open for her. "H're kaa-ch'n!"

Yes, Madara had made progress speaking the moment she had been able to a few months back. Still not talking in full sentences (she didn't want to seem unnatural, only advanced) at one year and a month she used short to mid length phrases to help her communicate.

Not to mention she wasn't able to completely abolish the slur from her words so short and to the point was for the best.

Feeling her mother step into her sensory range (she didn't have an exact measurement of said field yet but she could feel her the moment she approached the door) she allowed a little smile to flicker onto her face at the sight of a happy Sasana.

As hard as Madara tried to distance herself from the Uchiha matriarch she found herself caring for the woman. Not as a mother of course - but out of respect she would refer to her as such - because as far as she was concerned she already had one that resided in her heart from her previous life and she had died peacefully in her old age.

Madara didn't think she would ever be able to feel that way about Sasana, but it was caring all the same. Nor was it necessarily love but they would be spending a lot of time together andb she wasn't so heartless as to ignore someone who obviously showed their own love for her so plainly.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you call me that Madara-chan." Sasana smiled, coming over to pick her up out of her crib and cradling her in her arms. "But I can tell you all about it after I feed you."

Moving from the room Madara was carried down hallways and past a few servants that she had curiously stared at as they passed by until they reached the kitchens.

Settled into a high chair like contraption Madara skillfully ignored the probing eyes of the few ninja (she could tell by the size of their chakra and she had a clue as to why they were here because they never were before today) and servants loitering around and watched her mother talk to a young girl about bringing her several kinds of food.

Carrying the three containers back to her Sasana presented them towards her.

"So which one is it today?" She asked and Madara squinted down at the cases.

The green one wasn't exactly bad tasting but it left a horrid after taste in her mouth so that one was out. The orange one was actually the one she could without a doubt say was the most delicious but it made her tired after eating and Madara already had her nap.

So the only one left was the pink one that tasted like peaches which wouldn't be bad if it was peach slices but she would make due.

Lifting a hand she pointed at the middle one and grinned.

"I wan' th't one!"

Aside from Sasana's nod and calling for the servant girl - whose name was apparently Kara - again the kitchen had quieted down from inside voice level conversations to hushed whispers. Madara knew why they were so surprised at how articulate she was because this was her first time being heard speaking by any one else other than her mother and the servants who attended them.

Her brothers didn't even know yet because they had been called away by their father but she was sure it would be a surprise if the news didn't reach them before she did.

Servant gossip usually stayed within servant circles so unless an Uchiha ninja wasn't below conversing with the person who mopped their floors then they wouldn't know about her. But it seems that these Shinobi had caught wind of the news and had come to check it out.

Picking her up again with her food and a spoon carried by Kara, Madara waved at the group.

"Bye."

Getting waves in reply she wasn't let down by the calculating gleams in their eyes.

It was only a matter of time before her progress reached the higher ups and Tajima came a-knocking.

Until then she would eat her food and wait.

* * *

When Madara first met Tajima a few days later she was knew it was only because he had heard the stories from her nurse maids and his suboordinates about how attentive the young Uchiha was.

How she was aware of much more than children her age was, about how _prodigious_ she seemed to be and he was intrigued.

"Hi." She said, lifting her hand in a wave before furrowing her brow. "Wh're kaa-ch'n?"

Interest sparking in his eyes he slowly started forward until he stood over her crib. She could see the gears turning in his head and she hoped he would make the decision to have her mother train her in the medic ninja arts earlier than most girls. That would be her foot into the Shinobi world.

"She stepped out," He told her, his voice a deep rumble. "she'll be back soon."

Nodding she stared up into black eyes from her tripod position and slowly raised her arms in an invitation to hold her.

Losing her balance trying to her center of gravity, she fell face first into her mattress. Feeling disgruntled she struggled to push herself up and was grateful when he finally deigned to pick her up.

His grip was uncomfortable and completely wrong for holding children but Madara stayed still, able to sense the chakra running beneath his skin. Her father felt very distinct.

Like a contained fire that raged day and night, warm but not nice and not exactly evil. Neutral. Exactly like a flame, it could be used for either reason.

"Do you know how I am?" He asked curiously and Madara nodded.

"Tou-s'ma."

Humming his confirmation Tajima carried her from the room and down the hall.

Peering from her perch in his arms Madara looked around, wondering where this was leading to and she surprised when she was carried to the medic ward.

Glancing upwards she blinked. What was she doing here?

Her question was answered when Tajima approached the head nurse.

"I want you to check her chakra reserves." It was said so suddenly that everyone in the room froze.

Meeting the equally stunned eyes of the medic Madara didn't know how to take this but one thing was for sure. She would be finding out something she had been wondering about herself.

* * *

**Tajima has finally decided to grace Madara with his presence! He would have eventually met her but this certainly sped up the process. It took me a while to update again but I'm happy people like this. So I have her talking at one and one month. I think it's possible and prodigious if you have a mature mind of someone older but the ninja don't know that. Also she's not speaking clearly but I think it makes sense to not have her sounding like she's twenty.**

**Tajima and the elders would be interested in his daughter more if someone told them about how aware she seemed to be.**

**Madara was a sensor so I made that one of her first natural abilities. And Tajima is getting her checked out, I wonder what they'll find. :3.**

**Please review and excuse any errors. I will try to update again soon.**


End file.
